E2: Meeting up with a YouTuber
by IMC Librarian
Summary: A story of mine which features two other YouTubers I find myself inspired by, Altros Gaming and FrothyOmen. I find the latter more of the focus due to respect.


I was running on foot in the battlefield, my Tone close behind me with my buddy, Altros Gaming, on top, when I came across an enemy Titan.

Me: "Hostile Titan to the left!"

Altros Gaming: "Right, I'll be back."

He jumped off my Tone before cloaking as he ran to the hostile mech, a Legion.

As I saw a small explosion on top of the Legion, I caught a glimpse at a green trail, meaning Altros ripped the Battery right out of the enemy Titan. I looked to my damaged Tone, it had a pretty close encounter with an enemy Scorch, so it wasn't in very good shape. A blur ran past me at regular running speed before flickering into solid form and jumping on my Titan with a green light trail.

Altros Gaming: "There we go, that should patch up some of the damage, right?"

My Titan flashed green for a second. I looked at my Titan readout indicator, it went from 3% to 28%.

Me: "28% health now, I need Tone at full if we're gonna make another daring move like that again."

Altros Gaming: "Solid copy, I'll go gathering Batteries."

It's always good to have a friend willing to watch over your Auto-Titan and heal it when there's a Battery to pick up.

Altros Gaming: "Look out, you've got incoming!"

A Northstar dashed out, it was already damaged as I could tell.

My Tone: "[ _Engaging Titan._ ]"

My Titan started pelting the enemy mech with the 40mm Tracker Cannon, dooming the flying sniper. Just then, the Northstar exploded. I looked at the death messages to see that Altros Gaming killed the Titan through Rodeo, and he had another Battery on his back.

Then I saw a friendly Scorch, it was that Youtuber I had subscribed to, FrothyOmen. As usual, he was inside the Titan instead of leaving it in AI-Mode, something about that gets on my nerves at times.

Me: "Hey, Frothy!"

FrothyOmen: "Oh hey, why aren't you in your Titan? Don't you know Auto-Titans are useless?"

Me: "Mine has been the opposite, I just have a friend who's willing to back it up and give it Batteries when it's damaged. Right now my Tone is at 28% health, so we're still fixing it so I don't have to endanger myself more than needed to get another one."

Just then, an enemy Ronin appeared out of Phase Dash, Sword Core active and the Broadsword sparking. It first targeted my Tone before Frothy used the Thermal Shield to eat away at the Ronin's health, diverting its attention in the process. As Frothy was dealing with the Ronin, I hopped into my Tone and launched the Salvo Core, destroying the hostile Titan.

Before I could get back out, the display flashed green as my Titan's health bar was further replenished. I disembarked, facing FrothyOmen as he reloaded his Scorch's T-203 Thermite Launcher.

FrothyOmen: "How's it looking now, man?"

Me: "53%, just a bit more and it'll be all fixed up."

Suddenly, an enemy Ion dropped in and nearly crushed him. Seeing as it had no Dome Shield, my partner jumped on it immediately and pulled out a Battery before jumping on my Titan and putting the Battery in it.

I saw an enemy Pilot running for the Ion, so I acted quickly and pulled out my Volt and unloaded on that guy. Easy kill, and no Pilot for the Ion. Leaving my Tone in Guard-Mode, I joined in the process of killing the Ion via constant Battery removal. As the Ion attempted to retaliate, FrothyOmen executed it. A jump punch, followed by a kick, then a push with the Thermal Shield sent the enemy Titan flying on its back, a pile of dead metal.

Then I checked my Titan's health, nearly done, just one more Battery.

FrothyOmen: "What's it like now?"

Me: "Health is at 91%, one last Battery should finish the job."

I then saw an enemy Pilot rip a Battery out of his Scorch. I chased him down and got the kill before picking the Battery up and returning to my Tone and FrothyOmen.

Me: "I believe this is yours."

I held the glowing green cylinder out.

FrothyOmen: "What are you gonna do? Put the Battery back in my Titan, or put it in yours and finish the repairs?"

I didn't really need to think about it, the choice was obvious.

Me: "I'll fix my Tone with the next Battery, this one goes in your Scorch."

I jumped on his Titan's back, plugging the Battery in where it once was.

FrothyOmen: "You're one of the selfless Pilots who return Batteries to friendly Titans they were taken from and use enemy Titan Batteries to fix other friendly Titans or your own, aren't you?"

Me: "That's right, will there be anything else?"

I jumped in my Tone.

FrothyOmen: "One little thing, hang on. Watch my Scorch for me, OK?"

FrothyOmen disembarked, leaving his Scorch in AI-Mode. I watched as he ran to a Bounty Titan, CINDER.

Me: "Good luck."

Altros Gaming: "So what about me?"

Me: "Call in your Titan and eradicate all enemies in sight."

Altros Gaming: "Got it."

Altros called in his own Ion Titan, jumping into the cockpit as it opened and engaging Pilot control. He ran with his Splitter Rifle firing at an enemy Ronin, using the triple shot alternate firing mode to deal more damage. I watched as he caught a punch, used his Laser Shot to blast off the arm, sweep a leg off the ground with it, then shove the receiving end of the Splitter Rifle into the cockpit and destroy it.

As I stood watch with the Auto-Titan of FrothyOmen, the Scorch fired its T-203 Thermite Launcher into the distance. I looked where it was firing, only to see a Pilot with an Archer. I saw the projectile, but got no lock-on, it was targeting Frothy's Scorch. Upon battle instinct, I deployed a Particle Wall in front of the fire-based Auto-Titan, blocking the Archer shot entirely. With the enemy Pilot reloading, I ran and dashed to him, ready to punch him into oblivion.

As I threw the punch, the enemy Pilot disappeared. I was immediately greeted by a warning.

My Tone: " _Hostile Pilot detected onboard, Battery loss imminent. Requesting assistance._ "

I deployed Electric Smoke immediately, waiting as the electrical vapor slowly killed the Pilot on my Tone's hull. Then I saw a Pilot running at Frothy's Scorch, so I ran back and punched him off the Auto-Titan's back.

As I disembarked and climbed on the Scorch, a friendly Pilot climbed on my Tone before delivering a Battery to the slot on the hull.

FrothyOmen: "There you go, man, and thanks. I saw you punch the Pilot off my Titan's back, and I can see your Electric Smoke over there, so you had a rodeo?"

Me: "A Pilot was targeting your Scorch, so I dealt with it personally. He jumped on my back, so I deployed the Electric Smoke."

FrothyOmen: "I saw the Particle Wall in front of it, so you stood in their way."

Me: "Yup."

I looked at the indicator, a full 100% health for my Titan.

Me and Frothy jumped off each others Titans and into our own, teaming up against the enemy, ripping out their Batteries and putting them in our own or each others Titans, and becoming a force to back reckoned with. Every once in a while, we would leave our Titans in AI-Mode and help them with Batteries, assisting them in killing enemy Titans easily. With my Tone, Frothy's Scorch, and Altros's Ion, we destroyed enemy Drop ships in seconds and eradicating every enemy unit we could find.

So I set out to prove that Auto-Titans aren't so useless after all, they can kill enemy Titans if in good enough circumstances and they slam enemy Pilots into the ground when at close range. My Tone took out an enemy Legion whose Pilot was stupid enough to not eject when faced with death, killing him in the end with the 40mm Tracker Cannon as a Northstar was unable to land a shot, but was just close to it. I jumped on the Northstar as my Tone followed me, then I set it to Guard-Mode at a good enough range so that Altros and Frothy could team up on it as I embarked my Tone, installing the Battery taken from the sniper.

* * *

So there we have it, my little entry for my encounter with FrothyOmen on the battlefield... should we ever cross paths in-game, that is.

If FrothyOmen is seeing this, please know that you've been an inspiration. (Have Jeeves, Sid, and Vanessa been good with you in the first game by any chance?) Also, how about BT-7274 from the Titanfall 2 campaign in AI-Mode?

Anyway, I don't find Auto-Titans useless, they've been put at a disadvantage. You've seen enemy Titans punching Auto-Titans to death, releasing Electric Smoke at them, using Nuclear Ejection on them when they're actually getting a lead, or even overusing Ordinance they don't have access to, right? Well I say that must end.

I'd be surprised if someone did Titanfall 2 campaign BT-7274 AI-Mode videos on YouTube. How would it go? You can switch it up at any time, keep you on your toes. I have some recommendations in boss battles for loadouts though. (Kane: Tone | Ash: Brute | Richter: Ronin | Viper: Ion | Slone: I would advise Pilot-Mode)

Anyway, this is the IMC Librarian, or SkyronSkirata on YouTube, and I will see you next time.


End file.
